


A Little Game

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas lets slip that he has something private of Dean's in front of Sam, Dean replies the only way he knows how: sarcasm. But Cas is learning quick and he's not about to let Dean away that easy. Leading to a small game between the two as they try to get the other to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by a gifset going around tumblr (for the life of me, I can't find it or who made it!) but I loved it so much I had to add it to this little series of one-shots! Hope you enjoy!

It starts off innocent enough. Cas hasn't a clue about boundaries and just lets it slip: 'I still have your underwear, Dean.'

Dean's face heats up straight away; Sam chokes on his coffee; Cas has no idea why what he just said is wrong.

And after that statement, that's when it all starts; their little competition. And all because Dean replies with the first thing that pops into his head.

'Yeah, well I still have your virginity.'

Sam is completely embarrassed now, and mutters something, or just coughs before he stands from his seat and has to refrain from  _running_ from the dining table.

Cas just stares at Dean, eyes narrowed in they way they always are when Dean silently presents him with a challenge; almost like when Sam and Dean start their stupid pranking war, except it's never pranks Dean and Castiel pull on each other. It's deeper. It's seeing who will break first; will beg first.

So far, Dean's never won.

But this one… this new contest of seeing who's took the most from the other… Dean feels he can win this.

He half expects it to start right away, with Cas offering his counter there and then, but of course, Castiel never plays like that. He holds back and holds back until Dean's  _almost_ forgot all about it, then he'll play his card, taking Dean by surprise that he's got nothing to say and admits defeat for the time being.

But he's not going to let that happen this time. He has a list a mile long.

It isn't until the next day, when Dean, Cas and Sam are out on a hunt that Cas counters Dean's statement.

'I have your soul.'

And in a way it's true; Cas held his soul in his hands, used his Grace to knit it back together; used it to heal his broken body. He gently placed his soul back into his body and brought him back to life. Dean couldn't argue with that. Cas  _did_  have Dean's soul.

But Dean has something bigger and better of Cas'.

He readjusts the grasp on his machete blade and with a powerful swing, hacks the Vampire's head off. Four bodies in two days; Dean knew straight away that this clan of Vampires weren't going to be moving on to another town after that.

He turns to see if there were any other Vamps around, but they had got them all, between them they had killed the coven and Dean would sleep peacefully knowing they wouldn't harm anyone else.

Dean turns his green stare onto Cas and smirks at him.

'I've got your Grace.'

Dean thinks it might be seen as a low blow, bringing up his Grace when he doesn't have any now; thinks he might be sleeping alone tonight, but Cas just huffs and re-holsters his blade before turning and leaving to get the shovel from the Impala.

And Dean knows he's won that round.

He knew he would. Dean was the only thing on God's green earth that had a little of Cas' Grace now; has the proof of his Grace - that he was knitted back together by the Angel, that he was yanked from Hell by Castiel - on his left shoulder in the form of a handprint.

Dean's smirks widens and when he turns he can see Sam shaking his head; maybe in embarrassment or just at how  _stupid_ and  _childish_ his older brother was being. Dean shrugs at him, and turns back to Cas, who just narrows his eyes at him and throws one of the shovels at him.

Dean almost chuckles; clearly Cas is pissed at not winning straight away, and Dean realises Cas has no idea that Dean has made this list and been adding to it from the first time he realised he felt more than friendship for the Angel.

Castiel wasn't going to win this one. Dean knows it.

It continues for near enough a week. Cas coming up with something, a small, barely there smirk on his face because he think he's  _finally_ won, but Dean just comes back with something that has Cas huffing and storming away.

Dean always has a victory smirk in those moments.

But Dean also knows Cas is an insistent bastard and isn't going to give up. Not until he wins. And after the second week, Dean's almost giving up and letting Castiel win because the things they are saying are getting either too damn dirty to be said in front of his little brother, or too fucking soppy that he's almost sick.

Then he thinks of all the times that Castiel has won after only a few hours and realises this is the longest Dean has ever "won" and so, he doesn't give up just yet.

But he guesses it was always inevitable. That Cas would win. Because Cas always wins, and it's not because it's such a  _chick-flick_ thing to say that Dean doesn't reply, it's because it floors him so completely, and he realises that it's definitely a hard thing to get and especially harder to keep; almost impossible to  _want_ to keep it. And that's why he hangs his head when Cas finally says it, because truthfully? He can't think of anything that's Cas' that's harder to get.

'I have your heart.'

Dean's glad Cas had the decency to say this when they're alone in their room; he thinks he may've died if Sammy heard something like that; even more so when Dean doesn't protest to it.

The minute he hangs his head, Cas knows he's won and he walks over to stand in front of Dean, tucking two fingers under his chin and tilting his face upwards. Dean's eyes flicker up to those bright blue ones and he has a moment to just look at them, before Castiel's crushing his lips against his and he's lost.

With a soft push on his shoulders, he falls back until his back is against the soft mattress and Cas falls with him, his tongue swiping his lower lip, insistent and demanding and Dean parts his lips with a soft moan.

But before Dean can enjoy it; really enjoy it, take it further than making out like teenagers, Castiel is pulling back, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head.

He's barely a breath away, and Dean could totally just lift his head and close the distance, but he knows better. So he just lays there, waits with ragged breath to see why Cas stopped.

'You could've won, you know.' He whispers and his lips graze Dean's and he nearly whines. Nearly in his mind, anyway. He does in Castiel's. 'If you had said the same.'

And before Dean can feel annoyed at that; before he can protest or say it doesn't mean the same, Cas is pressing his lips to Dean's again, and all thoughts that Dean having Cas' heart (even though he's not sure he can claim that he does) is bigger and better that Cas having Dean's flee from his mind as Cas nips at his lips and grinds his groin into his, and dammit, who the hell cares who took more from the other? Because Dean knows that whilst they may be different, they still mean the same.

And he's  _totally_ not some chick in a rom-com movie, but he can't help but feel a teensy-tiny bit like one with the knowledge that he has Castiel's heart, and that Cas has his.

But in the end, even that thought doesn't matter, because Cas is impatiently pulling his shirt over his head, and God, he's lost.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
